This application is to further precisely defining the variation of U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/375,534 filed Jan. 19, 1995 which is by reference incorporated herein.
This invention relates generally to apparatus for displaying handicraft works and more particularly, to an article of manufacture especially configured for use by children and adults for enabling them to decorate or personalize a device for supporting articles of clothing by displaying a handicraft thereon. Further application of the invention discloses an apparatus for displaying articles of clothing for facilitating a user's selection of coordinating articles.
The prior art reveals many garment hangers suitable for use by children. For example only, attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Des. 204,341 1,096,018 3,205,614 Des. 158,922 3,126,237 ______________________________________